


maighstir-pòsaidh

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a girl, Master of Death Harry Potter, More later - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: harry potter is reborn as Hadrian Peverell who later became professor Peverell, oh and did i mention he is now a girl.





	maighstir-pòsaidh

Edit: March 14th 2020

* * *

Summer in Scotland had been cold and rainy that year like every year with grey skies and impossibly green hills and fields, although it was getting worse now that it was september. Hadrian Peverell or professor Peverell sat silently staring out the frosted window in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts train. She was a beautiful woman with pale skin,wild curly shoulder-length raven black hair  —  that was slightly oily from working with Potions all time no matter how much she washes it  —  and green eyes the color of the killing curse that had gotten her the nickname  Prásino Thánato  —  Green Death  —  daring this life. She looked like she was only seventeen, but she was actually she was thirty-five.

It was 1937 now and she had been teaching at Hogwarts for thirteen years now, it took three years after graduation to become a master and another two to become renowned.  —  and she owed it all to Snape who had not been born yet  —  She was pulled out her thoughts as the door to her compartment was opened. She turned her head to see a young Tom Riddle standing there like he was not expecting anyone to be there staring at her with indigo blue eyes.

“You may come in and take a seat, the train is about to start moving” Hadrian said the exact same way she had heard and seen Luna lovegood do before to make herself seem like a seer.

“Ok” He said just as the train started to move “what year are you in?”

“I’m a professor,” She said looking back out the window

Tom looked at her for a few more minutes before pulling out ‘ _ Potions through the Ages written by Hadrian Peverell’ _ out of his trunk.  _ Oh the irony _ ! They sat in silence for most of the ride as she read The Daily Prophet.

Later as the train started to stop a prefect came into the compartment.

“First years leave your trunk on the train, it will be in your room after the sorting..”The girl said and got nervous as she saw Hadrian “Oh Um… Good day Professor” she said nervously and then walked off to get the other first years.

It was not unusual for people to get nervous around her. She was used to it  —  she had that aura around her that just made people uncomfortable or nervous. Her presence made people stutter or be completely silent around her. She didn't mind, that's just how it had always Been. She just made people shudder. But just because she was used to it did not mean that she liked it either.

She got up from her seat, bid the Young Tom Riddle a good day and left. She walked through the train to the door, the students who know who she was moved out of the way or moved the first years out of the way. Once she was out of the train, she apparated the gates and headed to the Great Hall to wait for the new first years.

“So… did you get a look at the new first years ' Adrian? ” a woman's voice asked,  Hadrian didn’t have to look at the woman to know that she was Galatea Merrythought, the defence against the dark arts Professor. 

“Indeed I have, Merrythought” she replied in that Dreamy tone that used to belong to her good friend Luna, as she slowed down a bit for her  _ old _ Professor.

“Good, Good, now 'Adrian I've told you before to call me Galatea” the old Professor said

“Indeed you have Galatea, it’s just a force of habit, I'm afraid,” she said as they entered the great hall

“You've been working here for ten years and still can’t address me by my first name” Merrythought laughed.

“Indeed” Hadrian said as she sat down at the staff table “Indeed, I have”

The great hall began to fill up with students from all years but the first years. Hadrian and Galatea sat and talked as they filled in and Dumbledore brought the new children in for the sorting.

♤

Tom watched as the Professor left the compartment before he started to leave as well. As he exited the train he heard “first years! Over here! Line up in a neat line! Come on! Come on!” as Tom and saw the source of the yelling he saw a short elderly man waving the other Children down. He and the rest of the nervous children followed the man through a dark and rocky tunnel up to the darkest lake Tom had ever seen in his life. 

“No more than four on a boat!” the man yelled again and Tom wondered if the old man would lose his voice suddenly.

They traveled up the lake till they could see Hogwarts, there were some gasps and some oo’s and awe’s. Only one student fell out of the boat  —  a Weasley but Tom would only find out later  —  and the Octopus threw him back in the boat.

They were escorted to the great hall where they met Professor Dumbledore. He introduced himself and then led them into the hall full of other children that were his seniors. 


End file.
